creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thanatos
Sanft strich seine Hand durch ihre vollen und blonden Haare, als er sie mit einer Hand zu sich zog und sie in einem langen und intensiven Kuss versanken. Die Welt um sie herum schien so, als würde sie für einen ganz und gar kurzen Moment stillstehen, als könnten sie sich der größten aller Gewalten, der der Zeit widersetzen. Liebe, ein verrücktes Wort, verbunden mit ebenso viel Schönem wie Schlechtem. Sie hüllt die zwei gefundenen Personen in eine weiche und sanfte Wolke, welche sie immer und immer wieder sanft und ohne Druck zusammenführt und das Verlangen entfacht einander so nah zu sein, wie es Menschen nur möglich ist. Sie füllt sie voller süßer Gier nacheinander und dem innigen und nicht enden wollenden Wunsch alles für einander zu tun, füreinander zu leben und füreinander zu sterben. Nichts als der Tod selbst ist eine solch gespaltene Klinge wie die Liebe, nimmt und gibt so viel gleichzeitig und durcheinander. Natürlich ist auch der Tod nur ein Wort. Was ist schwerer zu verstehen, der Tod, oder doch die Liebe? Wer weiß, doch eines ist klar, beides ist erlösend und befreiend für die Betroffenen, doch hart für alle anderen. Der Tod ist der letzte Egoismus und die Liebe der Erste. Ja, denn die sanfte umhüllende Wolke ist ebenso ein Gift und zerstörerisch. Wie ein unaufhaltsamer Sturm zerbricht die Schale der Freude für den Anderen und legt das offen was wirklich dort ist. Neid. Während die Liebenden im Auge des Sturms stehen sind all die armen Einsamen ihm genau ausgeliefert. Ist das Fair? Wer weiß, doch eines ist klar. Manchmal überwiegt die Rache auch die ach so unendliche Liebe. Manchmal, da ist gar die Liebe selbst der Zorn und zwingt einen diese schmerzende Rache auf. Der Mann unterbricht den Kuss und lächelt seine über alles geliebte Frau an, sie lächelt zurück, giert nach mehr Liebe, mehr Aufmerksamkeit, einfach mehr von allem. Der Mann würde all so gerne seinen Trieben nachgehen um ihre zu befriedigen, doch mit leerem Magen liebt es sich schlecht. Er küsst sie ein weiteres Mal, diesmal mit weniger Zuneigung, fast so, als wäre er während des Kusses schon den ersten Schritt aus der offenen Wohnungstür gegangen. Sie bemerkte es und opferte sich auf, Liebe. „Du musst los, sonst kommst du womöglich noch zu spät!“, ihre Augen redeten andere Worte, als ihr gieriger Mund. „Bleib da! Bleib da! Bleib da!“, schrien sie im Unhörbaren. Der Mann musste es hören, doch er nickte nur, zog sich seinen altmodischen und ausgetragenen Hut mit Krempe an und drehte sich um. Er verließ das Haus, welches sie sich zusammen aufgebaut hatten. Er öffnete den Kofferraum und warf seine Aktentasche unwillig in diesen, dann knallte er ihn zu. „Fahr vorsichtig…“, wieder schreien ihre Augen. „Fahr gar nicht, bleib hier!“ Hört er es wirklich nicht, oder macht er sich selbst taub und blind? Die Tür schließt sich und der Motor startet. Sie sieht dem Wagen hinterher, sehe ich da eine Träne? Oh, ihre Augen mussten geschrien haben bis sie bluteten, einfach tragisch. Kein Giftiger Trunk, kein Dolch ins Herz, kein Drama könnte diesen Moment an Tragik überbieten. Die geliebte Frau, welchen ihren Mann zum letzten Mal sieht. Sie hätte ihn mehr geküsst, ihr Mund hätte das geschrien was ihre Augen brüllten und sie hätte ihn niemals losgelassen, wenn sie das gewusst hätte. Doch natürlich wusste sie es nicht. Das Leben gibt einem keine Warnungen, keine Hinweise und vor allem keine zweiten Chancen. Es schreit einen nicht so an, wie es Mensch getan hätte. Nur Menschen gaben Hinweise, nur Menschen warnten einen vor der kommenden Gefahr und auch nur Menschen hatten das Privileg zweite Chancen zu ermöglichen. Egal ob dieser Mensch man selbst, oder jemand anders ist. Doch so ist es gut. Würde der Tod doch jegliche Bedeutung und jegliche kraftvolle Auswirkung verlieren, wenn er ein warnen würde, oder gar eine zweite Chance geben würde. Dumme Gedanken, dumme Gedanken die mich öfter verfolgten und mir einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollten. Dieser ewige Trieb nach Wissen, nach Macht. Ich sah der Frau nach und als sie nach einem letzten, theatralischen und weinerlichen Blick die Tür geschlossen hatte stand ich aus meinem, für einen Mann wie ich es war viel zu dreckigen Versteck, im Rosenbusch auf und trat auf die Straße. Es war kühl und leer. Eine passende Szenerie für den Abschied. Ich sah auf das kleine Display, dass ich vorsorglich verkabelt hatte. Ich war wie das Leben, keine zweite Chance, nichts dergleichen. Ich musste nur ein kurzes Stück wandern, bevor ich meinen Wagen erreichte und dem Mann mit größerem Abstand folgte. Es war nicht so, als würde ich ihm folgen, denn dies tat ich nur indirekt. Hunderte Male war ich dem Mann gefolgt, hatte ihn beobachtet, so, wie ich es auch mit seiner Frau getan hatte. Ich musste mir einfach sicher sein, sicher sein, dass die beiden zusammen glücklich alt werden würden, Kinder bekommen würden und ihre Triebe befriedigen würden. Es ist nicht leicht Gespieltes von Echtem zu unterscheiden, auch wenn es hier einen kleinen ``Fehler`` in meiner absolut perfekten Recherche gab. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Jäger, welcher unter der drückenden Hitze einem Löwen hinterherjagte, nur um dann zu sehen, wie es über einen anderen Löwen her viel. Das war natürlich nichts allzu Besonderes, aber dennoch verwirrte es mich, brachte mich ins Wanken auf meinem Hochsitz und erschwerte den Schuss. Ein Schuss direkt in das verwundbare Herz. Schlussendlich bemerkte ich doch, dass die anderen Löwen nicht das Vertrauen verloren, sie sahen es ja nicht. Für sie war Fleisch gleich Fleisch. Was ein dummer Vergleich, so undurchsichtig und schwer zu verstehen. So unnötig verstrickt, wobei die Thematik doch so simpel ist. Auch wenn er seine Frau liebte kommt Langeweile auf ist ja egal ob das Andere schlechter ist, Hauptsache es ist was Anderes. Als ich das sah bemerkte ich, dass Liebe und der Trieb nach Liebe zwei Paar Schuhe waren. Ähnliche Schuhe, doch ganz andere Sohlen hatten sie. Die eine war wackelig und die andere fest wie Stein. Man sollte nicht zwei verschiede Schuhe tragen, nicht zweigleisig fahren. Das Auto des Mannes hielt vor der kleinen Firma, ich hielt auf einem Parkplatz hinter dem Zaun. Wir stiegen zeitgleich aus, mit dem selben Ziel. Unsere Triebe befriedigen. Er griff die Hand der jungen und hübschen Sekretärin, ich die Zange auf meinem Rücksitz. Ich musste nichts befürchten, niemand würde mich sehen. Der Mann log seine Frau schon ewig an, erst in einer Stunde würden seine Kollegen da sein, eine Stunde in welcher er und diese Andere alleine wären. Ich musste lächeln als ich an das dachte, was sie da drinnen tun würden, vorstellen musste ich es mir jedoch nicht, die hunderten Bilder, die ich geschossen hatte reichten mir. Es war auch ein niederer Anblick. Diese zweitklassige Frau, liegend auf dem Schreibtisch und der drittklassige Mann über ihr. Gespieltes Stöhnen, unnötige Befriedigung, welche mit seiner ersten Wahl genauso gut gewesen wäre. Macht ein schlechtes Gewissen den Akt besser? Eine interessante Hypothese. Während ich still lächelnd über den Beton zu dem Auto des Mannes wanderte ließ ich diesen dummen Gedanken zu, stellte ihn auf eine höhere Ebene meiner Gedanken. Wie ein Pendel wanderte er zwischen dem Fakt, dass es sich sicher gleich anfühlte und der Frage warum er es dann tat hin und her. Ich hatte in meinem Leben viel recherchiert. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte war jedes Gespräch, jede Begegnung und jeder stille Moment zum denken Recherche gewesen. Mir viel auf, dass Menschen immer den Nervenkitzel suchten. Den Kitzel der Konkurrenz. Wer hatte das schönere Auto, das größere Haus, die meisten Liebhaberinnen? Womöglich war das ebenso ein Trieb. Ich dachte über einen passenden Namen nach. Der Trieb der Spannung. Ja, das war es. Vermutlich verhielt es sich bei ihm ähnlich wie bei dem Trieb der Macht. Je mehr man hat umso mehr braucht man um wieder dasselbe Gefühl, den selben Kick zu bekommen. So war es auch bei diesem Mann gewesen. Seine Seitensprünge begannen mit kurzen Besuchen bei Professionellen, wanderten weiter zu One-Night-Stands, nur um dann hier zu enden wo er nun stand. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über den heißen Lack. Auch wenn es kalt war stand die Sonne weit oben am Himmel. Der Mann erinnerte mich für einen Moment an Ikarus. Er hatte einfach zu viel gewollt, seine Triebe hatten ihn zu nah an die Sonne des Verrats gebracht und nun war ich da um ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu befördern. Ich kniete mich hin. Es war nicht schwer den Draht zu finden und mit der Schere zu durchtrennen. Ich hatte mich nie für so dumme Dinge wie Autos interessiert, doch eine halbe Stunde in der Bibliothek hatte mich zu einem experten im Bremsen manipulieren gemacht. Schnell stand ich wieder auf, strich meinen Mantel glatt, besser als das im Rosenbusch, und verließ hastig den Parkplatz. Nun hieß es warten. Doch was war ein Tag bei den Monaten der Vorbereitung, welche ich hier rein investiert hatte? Nichts. Ich fuhr zu dieser einen besonderen Stelle und stellte meinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz eines leeren Kaffees. Entspannt genoss ich ein wärmendes Getränk, während ich die Sonne genoss und geduldig wartete. Es war spät geworden, die Sonne hatte ihren Platz am Himmel für ihren silbernen Bruder geräumt und alles lag still und verlassen da. Sie alle befriedigten ihren Trieb nach Ruhe, nur ich übte Verzicht um den größten aller Triebe zu erleben. Ein wildes Brummen, gefolgt von einem Schrei und einem lauten Krachen, als die Schwerkraft und die Steigung des Berges ihr übriges tun. Ich stand auf und griff meine Kamera. Schnell eilte ich zu den elenden Trümmern von Metall und Holz. Es tat mir leid für den Baum, dass ich ihn so übel ausnutzen musste, doch es war nicht in meiner Hand gelegen. Ich schlug mit meinem Ellenbogen die letzte heile Scheibe ein um den perfekten Blick auf die würgenden Überreste des Mannes zu bekommen. Ich hob das Objektiv, schloss mein eines Auge und drückte ab. Viel angenehmere Bilder, als sein Zusammensein mit der Sekretärin. Ich war vielleicht triebgesteuert wie all die Anderen, doch lange nicht so voller Perversion. Hm, eine Lüge um mich selbst zu rechtfertigen? Müssen Perversionen sexuellen Ursprunges sein? Egal. Klick, wundervolle Großaufnahme des Schädels, wie dieser erst mit voller Wucht gegen das Lenkrad geschleudert wurde und dann, ohne dass der Mann davon wohl noch viel mitbekam, von dem Airbag zurück in den Sitz gepresst wurde, wo er immer noch verharrte. Klick, ah, ein großartiges Bild des Armes, welcher wohl im Moment des Aufpralls komplett ausgestreckt am Lenkrad war und sich dort festklammerte. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, der Knochen des Unterarms hatte wohl andere Pläne gehabt und sich aus dem Gelenk gelöst um blutig aus der Biegung zu Breschen. Klick, haha, das war lustig. Seine Tasche hatte sich geöffnet und ein paar der Kondome hatte sich über ihn verteilt, als die Tasche durch die Wundschutzscheibe geschleudert wurde. Hätte er sie doch wieder in den Kofferraum gelegt, tja. Ich sah mich um, langsam wurde die Straße lebendiger. Ok, ich griff in die Trümmer und überprüfte den Puls des Mannes. Lächerlich schwach, er würde bald davonfahren. Diesmal nicht wortwörtlich. Schnell sammelte ich die Kondome noch ein und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. Ich beobachtete, wie sich mehr und mehr Leute um den Unfallwagen sammelten. Sie schreien, weinten, beteten, doch sie sahen nicht weg. War ich nun komplett dumm geworden, oder widersprachen sie sich damit grade selbst, ohne etwas zu sagen? Als würden sie erbrechen, während sie dem Koch sagten, dass es köstlich geschmeckt habe. Ich machte auch davon ein paar Bilder. Rein aus Erfahrung musste auch dahinter wohl ein Trieb liegen, doch welcher? Verrückt, dass mir dieser Gedanke erst jetzt kam. So war es mir doch schon oft aufgefallen, dass Menschen nur Nachrichten schauen, wenn darin von etwas Grauenhaften berichtet wird. Sie alle scheinen schon fast so, als würden sie hoffen, dass ein Kameramann einen Fehler beim Schnitt geschehen wäre und sie endlich die Chance hätten eine Leiche zu sehen. Eine richtig echte Leiche! Es erfüllte mich mit Freude, dass ich immerhin den paar Bewohnern der Straße diesen Gefallen tun konnte. So, noch ein Bild von den antreffenden Notärzten und der Polizei und dann würde ich gehen. Ich musste mich beeilen. Ich wollte bei dem Haus des Mannes und seiner ach so Geleibten sein, wenn sie es erfahren würde. Oh, was würde wohl geschehen? Ich parkte mein Auto an derselben Stelle wie am heutigen Morgen und lauerte nahe des Zauns. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Polizisten mich sehen würden. Es waren keine 10 Minuten vergangen, da sah ich auch schon den mir gut bekannten Wagen um die Ecke der Straße biegen. Er parkte vor der Einfahrt und zwei ernst blickende Möchtegerns Stiegen aus. Ich kauerte mich nervös zusammen, betete innerlich, dass sie so reagieren würde, wie ich mir das von ihr so sehr erhoffte. Die Männer klingelten, oh, da kam die Frau! Schnell zog ich das kleine Display heraus. Natürlich hatte ich die Wohnung verwanzt. Ich wollte alles live mitverfolgen. Die Worte der Polizisten, ernst und mitfühlend. Die Mimik der Frau, von einem besorgten Lächeln zu einer vor Trauer verzerrten Mine. Langsam brach ihre Libido, ihr Wille. Mit ihrem Mann waren viele ihrer Wünsche gestorben. Vermutlich wusste sie selbst nicht einmal, dass sie nur ihren unerfüllten Trieben nachweinte. Keine Fortpflanzung, ihr Blut würde vergehen. Sie würde alleine sterben. Die Exposition! Die Geburt des Destudo! Die Polizisten schickte sie davon, wollte nichts von ihnen hören, nichts von ihnen sehen. Lustig, dass sie nicht einmal alles wusste. Alles hatte ich, nur ich und bald würde ich es ihr zeigen. Ich musste nur ein wenig warten. Gebrochen: Trieb der Sexualität, Trieb des Schlafes Die folgenden Tage der Beobachtung zeigten ein einheitliches Schema. Sie zeigte steigende Aggressionen und Trauer, welche oft ineinander um schwangen. Ihre Trauer, gezeigt durch heftiges weinen, wurde zu Wut, gezeigt durch das zerbrechen einer Vase. Auch in anderer Richtung kam es zu Umschwüngen. Sie stellte viele Bilder ihres Mannes auf. Ich sah es als verzweifelten Versuch sich an Schönes zu klammern. Doch leider vergeht Schönes schnell und zurück bleibt nur die Trauer. Ein anderes Muster war die Verweigerung des Schlafes und des Kontakts mit anderen Personen. Sie hatte seit diesem einen Tag ihr Schlafzimmer nichtmehr betreten. Warum wollte sich mir nicht so ganz erschließen. Vermutlich auch ein Teil der Trauerphase. Doch das dritte und letzte klar zu erkennende Schemata gab mir die meiste Sicherheit, dass mein kleiner Versuch sich richtig entwickelte. Sie gab sich keine Mühe mehr gut auszusehen, duschte nur noch selten, trug jeden Tag dieselben Kleider, schminkte sich nicht. All das hatte sie nur für ihn getan um ihm zu gefallen und ihn so zu erregen. Ihre Sexualität war offensichtlich gestört. Sie aß immer mehr und mehr und der einzige Grund ihr Haus zu verlassen war das besorgen von immer mehr Nahrung. Alles entwickelte sich perfekt. Dann, mein Herz schlug fast schon höher, als ich es durch eine der Wanzen erfuhr, kam endlich der Tag, an welchem die Beisetzung stattfinden würde. Ja, sie würde hingehen und ihren entstellten Mann sehen. Sie würde ihn so in Erinnerung behalten. Mit zerschmettertem Kopf und verrenkten Gliedmaßen. Ich musste mich schweren Herzens von dem Haus entfernen um zu meinem eigenen zu fahren. Ich musste unbedingt persönlich bei der Zeremonie dabei sein. Seine Beerdigung wäre die Geburtsstunde meines Aufstiegs. Ich wechselte meinen grauen Anzug zu einem schwarzen und fuhr zurück zum Haus der Frau. Sie war grade dabei sich anzuziehen und wow, selbst ich musste zugeben, dass sie nun nicht mehr als ein Stück elend war. Ein Stück elend in einem sündhaft teuren Kleid, doch immer noch nichts als Elend. Sie stieg in ein geliehenes Auto und verschwand um die Ecke. Ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt, denn diesen langweiligen Kirchengang musste ich mir nicht unbedingt ansehen. Pah, nichts als unnötige Zeitverschwendung in der Hoffnung entgegen aller Logik nach dem Tod noch was zu erleben. Der Tod ist jedoch absolut. Doch dieses eine Mal sollte es mir recht sein. Immerhin gab es mir Zeit. Ich lief unauffällig zum Eingang des Hauses und hob den Blumentopf, unter welchem der Zweitschlüssel lag, hoch. Ein offensichtliches Versteck, doch ich musste nicht suchen. Der Mann hatte in Zeiten meiner Observation oft diesen Schlüssel benutzt, wenn er sich ausgeschlossen hatte. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. Ich musste ein wenig würgen. Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht, dass es hier stinken musste, wenn sie nie putzte, doch durch die Kamera wirkte alles viel harmloser als in echt. Schnell wanderte ich durch den Dreck und ging in die Küche. Ich öffnete den übervollen Kühlschrank, bevor ich aus meiner Manteltasche eine kleine Ledertasche zog. Es war Zeit den nächsten Trieb zu brechen, den Hunger. Schnell öffnete ich das Säckchen und füllte die Spritze mit der besonderen kleinen Zutat für mein Experiment. Lange hatte ich es vorbereitet und es war nicht leicht gewesen an diesen Stoff zu kommen. Ich hatte mehrere falsche Freundschaften spielen lassen, um schließlich einen Landwirt als einen engen Vertrauten mein Eigen nennen zu können. Lange genug auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt gab er mir schließlich dieses Mittel, extra für mein ``Insektenproblem``. Ich hatte nur halb gelogen, schließlich waren diese Triebe nicht mehr als Insekten, die den Menschen von innen auffraßen. Parathion, oder kurz E609, nennt sich die braune Flüssigkeit in der Spritze. Im Volksmund wird es auch Schwiegermutter Gift genannt. Es war mal sehr beliebt bei Mördern, da es in höheren Dosierungen zu Krankheitsbildern einer schweren Grippe führt, bis die Person schließlich daran stirbt. Dosiert man es in geringen Mengen bleiben die unschönen Nebeneffekte, der Tod jedoch bleibt aus. Damit war es das perfekte Utensil für das was ich wollte. Ich präparierte sämtliche Lebensmittel, welche ich in der Küche fand mit einer minimalen Dosis des Gifts, bevor ich alles wieder zusammenpackte und das Haus verließ. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Beerdigung. Nur wenige Leute hatten sich an dem kleinen Grab zusammengefunden und eine typisch depressive Stimmung dominierte die Szenerie. Es fiel mir schwer ruhig zu bleiben und mich unter die wenigen Gäste zu mischen, als der Sarg langsam in die letzte Ruhestätte hinabgelassen wurde. Direkt daneben stand die weinende Frau, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und ihre Augenringe waren noch größer geworden. Die Blicke der anderen Gäste waren ebenso finster, doch nicht einmal ein Viertel so traurig wie der der Frau. Langsam zog die Frau einen Zettel aus ihrer Handtasche und räusperte sich. Eine Rede, wie überraschend. Bei jeder Aussage, welche die Frau in ihre Rede einbrachte wiedersprach ich innerlich. „Er war etwas Besonderes gewesen…“ Nein, nichts als ein weiterer triebgesteuerter Perversling. „Immer hat er sich um das Wohl anderer gesorgt und wollte ihnen helfen…“ Das sollte sie mal den duzenden Firmen sagen, welche ihr Mann in seiner großartigen Karriere in den Ruin trieb. Es würde die Hinterbliebenen derer, welche im Nachhinein Suizid begingen, bestimmt interessieren, was ihnen der Tod des geliebten Vaters nun brachte. „Seinen Freunden war er immer treu gebliebenen…“ Seine Sekretärin wohl eher. „Er war der beste Ehemann gewesen, den ich mir hätte wünschen können…“ Innerlich verfiel ich schon fast in einen Lachkrampf. Ja, war er wohl gewesen. Nachdem die Frau nach der Rede wieder in Tränen ausbrach ging ich. Ich hatte genug gesehen. Nun war wieder Zeit des Wartens. Kaum kam die Frau von der Beerdigung zurück begann sie schon wieder zu essen, nichtsahnend, dass sie mir so komplett in die Arme spielte. Das Gift wirkte exakt so, wie ich es gewollt hatte. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit nur noch auf der Toilette, schlief noch weniger und bald reduzierte sie die Nahrung, die sie zu sich nahm. Anfangs musste ich ein-zwei Mal wieder einbrechen um das Essen zu manipulieren, doch schon wenige Wochen nach der Beerdigung aß sie so gut wie nichts mehr. Sie magerte komplett ab, und mit ihrem Körpergewicht schwand auch ihr Wille zu Leben. Eros verhungerte nach und nach. Gebrochen: Trieb des Essens Mehrere Monate ließ ich das Experiment einfach machen. Es entwickelte sich zu einem absoluten Selbstläufer und eigentlich könnte ich sie durch das reine Verschonen schließlich an den totalen Abgrund treiben, doch das reichte mir bei weitem nicht. Ich wollte sie nicht aus dem Erdgeschoss fallen sehen, nein, sie sollte vom Dach stürzen. Das würde alle so viel spektakulärer machen. Nun war es, fast drei Monate später, also Zeit zum Handeln. Die Frau hatte sich, trotz ihrer starken Depressionen für einen kleinen Job in einem Einkaufszentrum beworben und wurde tatsächlich angenommen. Anfangs brachte mich das aus dem Konzept, doch nach längerem überlegen war es einfach perfekt. Ich beobachtete sie auch während ihre Arbeit genau, merkte mir ihre Geschwindigkeit beim Gehen und ihre Laufwege. Dann, an einem Samstag, an welchem der Laden so gut wie leer dalag war mein Moment gekommen. Ich beobachte, wie die Frau mit einem Haufen Kleidern auf die Treppe zuging. Perfekt, so könnte sie nicht sehen, was vor ihr lag. Schnell spannte ich eine dünne Angelschnur so vor der Rolltreppe, dass diese sich bis zum Reißen spannen würde. Ich platzierte mich unterhalb der Treppe und wartete auf den Schrei, als die Frau an der halb gespannten Schnur hängen blieb. Die Kleidung warf sie hoch in die Luft, das war mein Signal. Ich spurtete los, schoss um die Ecke und stand genau an der richtigen Stelle um den Sturz der Frau mit meinem eigenen Fallen zu bremsen. Ich sah an der auf mit liegenden Frau vorbei und sah grade noch an einem kurzen schimmern im künstlichen Licht, wie die Schnur riss und in die Mechanik der Treppe gezogen wurde. Alle Beweise waren verschwunden. Ich ließ meine Rolle noch einmal durch meinen Kopf schießen, dann sprach ich die Frau mit einem absolut perfekt gespielten Lächeln an. „Sie sollten besser aufpassen meine Dame!“ Sie sah nach oben und starrte mir für einen Moment in meine Augen, dann sah sie schüchtern nach unten und sprang schnell auf. Alles lief perfekt. Ich war mir über meine Ausstrahlung durchaus bewusst und wusste auch wie ich sie zu verändern hatte um absolut alles bekommen zu können. „A-Alles in Ordnung. Verzeihen sie bitte meine Tollpatschigkeit.“ Ihr stottert verriet mir, in Kombination zu ihrer leichten Errötung, dass diese Situation über ein simples Gefühl von Peinlichkeit hinausging. Ich hatte mal wieder alles perfekt gemacht und genauso gewirkt wie ich es wollte. Nun aber weiter: „Ich bitte sie, das Glück muss sich doch nicht entschuldigen, wenn es mir entgegengeflogen kommt!“ Sie wurde röter. „Oh, sie, ich…“ Ich lächelte sie nur an. „Haben sie sich verletzt? Soll ich sie zu einem Arzt begleiten?“ Es schien als würde sie in sich hineinhören. „Oh, das wäre sehr freundlich, mein Bein tut schrecklich weh…“ Ich nickte nur freundlich. Grade in diesem Moment kam die Chefin der Frau um die Ecke. Sie schien erschrocken und aufgedreht. „Was ist passiert?“ Nach kürzen Erklärungen des kleinen ``Unfalls`` saßen die Frau und ich schon zusammen in meinem Wagen. Ich hatte sogar noch gewitzelt, dass man doch nicht zu Fremden ins Auto steigen sollte, das steigerte ihr Vertrauen nur. Natürlich tat es das. Ich nutzte die Fahrt um sie in ein kleines Gespräch zu verwickeln, welches schon bald über simplen Smalltalk hinausging. Sie erzählte mir von ihrem wunderschönen Haus und ich ihr von meiner kleinen Wohnung und meiner umso netteren Sommerhütte am Meer. Ich log nicht, es wäre schlecht für meinen Plan gewesen. Bald schon kamen wir auf ihren Mann zu sprechen, die Stimmung kippte, doch nicht zu meinem Nachteil. In Momenten der Trauer sind Menschen sehr leicht zu manipulieren und so saß ich nicht einmal zwei Stunden später winkend in meinem Auto und sah noch, wie die Frau zurück in ihr Haus ging. Ich lächelte, als ich mein Handy herauszog und ihre Nummer ansah. Menschen waren viel zu simpel, dafür, dass sie so kompliziert waren. Ich wäre ihr Ventil um ihren ersten verlorenen Trieb wiederzugeben. So sollte es sein. Ich fuhr um die Ecke und sah in das kleine Display der versteckten Kameras in ihrer Wohnung. Oh, was sah ich denn da? Sie hatte sich sofort ihre Uniform ausgezogen und begann nun ihre Putzsachen zu richten. Fasziniert saß ich in meinem Auto, schaltete leise das Radio an und beobachtete sie, wie sie voller lange verlorener Energie den kleinen Putzteufel hinausließ. Dabei lächelte sie die ganze Zeit. Ich hatte ihr versprochen mich bald bei ihr zu melden und um nichts in der Welt würde ich dieses Versprechen an sie brechen. Ich würde ihr all meine Zeit opfern, besser gesagt meinem Experiment. Nach nicht einmal zwei Stunden glänzte die Wohnung, sie räumte gerade einen Besen zurück in den Schrank, als sie gegen eines der Bilder ihres Mannes stieß und dieses zu Bruch ging, als es auf den Boden viel. Sie hob es langsam auf, sah es an und hielt inne. Ich hielt meinen Atem an. Was würde passieren? Würde sie zu sehr an ihrem Mann hängen? Die Erleichterung: Sie drehte das Bild um und legte es ebenso in den Schrank, zusammen mit all den anderen Bildern. Ja! Ich hatte eine einzigartige Chance bekommen und diese würde ich nutzen. Es wurde Zeit ihrem Eras, ihrem Lebenstrieb neue Energie zu geben. Ich wäre ihr Libido, ihr Grund zu leben und könnte damit in die letzte Phase übergehen. Nochmals bestätigt wurde ich in meinem Glauben, als sie an diesem Abend nach einer langen Dusche in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und kurz darauf absolut eindeutige Geräusche aus den Lautsprechern des Displays klangen. Ich hatte ihren Sexualtrieb wiederbelebt und das würde nicht der letzte Trieb bleiben. Ich genoss die Geräusche und spürte dabei ein Gefühl der Befriedigung, natürlich nicht sexuell. Sie war nichts als mein Versuchsobjekt, ein Objekt eines mehr als erfolgreichen Versuchs. Diese Nacht schlief ich noch besser als gewöhnlich und als ich mich an diesem Mittag bei ihr meldete überschlug sich ihre Stimme beinahe vor Freude. Wir erlebten viel gemeinsam. Ich entführte sie in die wildeste Natur, lud sie zu Wanderungen und Angelausflügen ein. Reservierte die besten Tische in den schönsten Restaurants der Stadt und beschenkte sie reichlich. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass ich es geschafft hatte zu ihrem Objekt der Begierde zu werden und dass all dieser Aufwand unnötig wäre, doch sicher war sicher. Nur wenige Wochen nach unserem ``zufälligen`` Treffen küssten wir uns das erste Mal auf dem Steg eines kleinen Sees, während hinter uns die Sonne unterging. Sie fühlte wohl starke Erregung, ich nicht mehr als das Gefühl des Sieges. Sie wäre wohl noch weitergegangen, als nur küssen, doch das wollte ich nicht. Noch nicht. Nach diesem Kuss fragte ich sie, ob wir nun offiziell zusammen wären, auch die Rolle des Schüchternen beherrschte ich perfekt. Sie fiel mir freudig in die Arme. Ich war mir nun sicher, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre. Ich lud sie für ein Wochenende in meine Sommerhütte ein. Ich hatte fast ein halbes Jahr in diesen Moment investiert, sodass es mittlerweile schon wärmer geworden war. Sie nahm ohne Widerrede an, kein Wunder. Die gesamte Fahrt war sie freudig, manchmal viel es mir schwer, sie nicht irgendwie zu beruhigen, doch ich wollte ihr ihre letzten Stunden möglichst angenehm gestalten. Meine Hütte war recht groß, sie war verblüfft von der edlen Einrichtung, und vor allem von dem schönen Schlafzimmer. Wir waren schon am Nachmittag angekommen, sodass wir bis in die Nacht hinein zusammen im Meer badeten. Danach grillte ich ihr köstliches Fleisch, dazu gab es geräuchertes Gemüse und einen guten Wein. Perfekter Jahrgang. Alles sollte perfekt sein. Als wir dann schließlich ins Schlafzimmer gingen fragte ich sie, ob ich ein Kondom mitnehmen solle. Ich konnte ihre Antwort bereits, doch ich wollte sichergehen. Sie verneinte nur, meinte sie wollte mit mir ein Kind. Dieser Gedanke widerte mich an. Ein Kind? Ein unberechenbares, lautes, nerv tötendes Kind? Ich schluckte den Ekel herunter und versteckte ihn hinter einem weiteren Lächeln. In dieser Nacht erfuhr ich, wie sich wohl der Mann mit der Sekretärin gefühlt haben musste. Ich kannte die Frau, welche da unter mir lag, doch auch kannte ich sie nicht. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich versucht so etwas wie eine Bindung aufzubauen, wohlwissend, dass ich so etwas nicht könnte. Anhedonie, das war mein Segen und auch meine Sünde. Ohne Gefühle war ich der perfekte Forscher. Objektiv bis in die Selbstaufopferung. Nach dem Akt schlief sie schnell ein, das Schlafmittel, welches ich in den Wein getan hatte wirkte perfekt. Schnell zog ich mich wieder an, dann sie. Ich musste sie nicht nackt sehen, das hatte ich heute Abend genug. Ich trug sie schnell in den Keller und fesselte sie auf einen Stuhl, an dessen Beinen Rollen angebracht worden waren, welche jedoch grade noch mit Nägeln fixiert waren. Neben dem Stuhl stand ein Projektor, in welchen ich bereits vor einiger Zeit dieses eine Band eingelegt hatte. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und wartete geduldig den Moment ihres Erwachsens ab. Es dauerte eine Weile, jedoch öffnete sie dann ihrer Augen und sah sich erschrocken um. Sie schrie nach Hilfe, konnte mich nichts sehen, da ich hinter dem Stuhl stand. Ich lief nur wortlos zu dem Projektor und schaltete ihn ein. Nach kurzem Knattern und Brummen erschien schon bald im weißen Schein des Lichts das erste Bild. Die frau schrie auf, fluchte, wollte wegsehen, konnte es aber nicht. Ich schaltete nur still weiter. Das Bild des Armes und des Knochens… Ein Würgen entsprang der Kehle der Frau… Dann der Kopf… Sie versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, erbrach jedoch in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Das war mein Zeichen. Ich schaltete den Projektor auf leer und lief um sie herum. Ich blieb mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt stehen. „Wa-warum? Woher-Woher hast du das?“ Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Keuchen als alles andere. „Ganz einfach, ich habe sie geschossen!“ Ein wütendes Zucken schoss durch ihren Körper, sofort begann sie zu fluchen und zu schreien. Ich lächelte sie nur stumm an. Bald schon war ihr schreien nicht mehr als ein leises Krächzen. „Die Diashow geht weiter, vielleicht ändern sich deine Gefühle noch…“ Ich lief wieder um den Stuhl herum und schaltete das nächste Bild ein. Das Bild des Mannes und den Kondomen. „Sag mir, für was ein Meeting braucht man bitte so etwas?“ Sie sah mich nur wütend und verbittert an. Es lief alles so wie es sollte. Alles kam zurück, all der Schmerz. Sie gab nach und nach all ihre Triebe auf und nährte sich dem nach dem es mir so verlangte. „Ich sage es dir, für sehr tiefgehende Meetings.“ Solche Sprüche konnte ich nicht ausstehen, doch ihr reizender Effekt war zu effektiv. „Nein-Nein, bitte nicht…“ keuchte sie schmerzlich. Ich war so fasziniert. „Schauen wir doch mal rein, oder?“ Ich schaltete die Dia-Show auf automatisch und sofort schossen hunderte Bilder von den geheimen Machenschaften des Mannes über die beleuchtete Wand. „Sie Schrie, zeterte, doch versuchte nicht sich zu befreien. Tränen schossen ihre Wangen herunter, schon bald hatte sie mich vergessen. Sie sah nur noch das was vor ihr war. Die Dia-Show endete mit einer Großaufnahme des Gesichts des Mannes, wie er wohl grade den Namen der Sekretärin schrie. „Wann hat er aufgehört dich so anzusehen, hm?“ Ich ließ meine Stimme mitleidig wirken. Die Frau war komplett still geworden. Saß nur da und sah in die projizierten Augen ihres Mannes. „Wie lange hat er dich belogen? War es von Anfang an ein Spiel?“ Sie sah mich an. Ihre Augen, oh Gott ja! In ihnen sah ich es, ich sah diesen Trieb. Diesen einen Trieb den ich sehen wollte, der der nach allem kommt. „Ich habe auch nur mit dir gespielt, du hast nichts!“ Die letzten Worte sprach ich langsam aus. War es so etwas wie eine sadistische Ader? Nein, alles nur für das Experiment. Sie nickte nur. „Es gibt etwas was du tun kannst…“ Ich löste die Nägel und drehte den Stuhl. Durch das blendende Licht des Projektors hinweg sah man einen zweiten Stuhl im Raum stehen und über ihm hing… eine Schlinge. Ich sah in ihre Augen. „Wirst du es tun?“ Sie nickte nur. Ich löste die Schnüre und sie stand langsam auf. Ich hielt sie nicht fest. Es war alles so wie es laufen sollte. Sie ging langsam auf den Stuhl zu, stellte ihren ersten nackten Fuß auf das Holz, dann en zweiten. Sie streckte ihren Hals durch die Schlinge, zog sie fest und dann…dann trat sie den Stuhl. KNACK. Gebrochen: Eros – Trieb zu leben Ich stand lächelnd neben der hängenden Leiche. Ihr blick war immer noch so leer wie zuvor. Ich atmete durch, dann auf einmal verschwand mein Lächeln. Ich hatte es geschafft, mein Ziel erreicht. Mein Ziel, mein einziges Ziel… Ich fühlte… Ich fühlte? Dieses Gefühl war mehr als eine andeutende Laune, mehr als die kurzen Freuden des Erfolgs. Ich fühlte… Ich fühlte! Nichts! Absolut nichts! Langsam ging ich aus dem Keller und auf den See zu. Das Licht der Veranda zeichnete zusammen mit dem Licht des Mondes Schatten des Waldes in den See. Ich ging zu einem der Bäume und zog ein Seil aus einem Versteck. Ich warf es über einen Ast und band es fest. Schnell kletterte ich auf den Baum und legte mir das Seil um den Hals. Ich fühle! Ja, ich fühle den Trieb! Ich ließ mich fallen KNACK. Geboren: Thanatos – Trieb zu Sterben Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Experimente